150 Drabbles Challenge
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: Love, Laughter, fluff, angst, and character deaths. 150 Drabbles with varying pairings. I hope you enjoy mostly centered around Joker/OC does have Scarecrow/OMC Batman/? Um...Based around TDK movies. Hope you like. Please R&R! Love y'all! *needs a beta*
1. Chapter 1

The 150 Drabbles.

I have challenged myself to write 150 Drablles all within One hundred words, all based around an original character of mine and the entire TDK cast, please tolerate my randomness and stupid drabbles. Some will be connected some won't. I will warn you ahead of time so please read my AN or be confused by the middle...Here's the first one all about my OC.

Chapter 1: Renka Kusanagi

Renka was a pretty girl. She could've had anyone. Every man in Gotham tried to get her attention. Every woman in Gotham competed with her. No one was half as beautiful as her with her long ebony hair and porcelian skin. Her perfect dark eyes staring out into the world dragging everyone in with their deep loneliness.

Harvey Dent didn't know who she was or anything about her family. When they met it was because he hit Renka's limo. When he saw her he asked her out and when she saw him she said yes. Harvey never pressed charges or tried any cases against the Kusanagi yakuza. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Harvey Dent

Harvey liked Renka. He really did. But there where times when he really hated her. Like when she broke that cops nose. Or when she told him Luminol didn't work on her yo-yo anymore. Or when she stole his blonkets and cocooned herself in the sheets.

There was a lot of stuff about Renka that annoyed him. So when he entered his apartment he was prepared for a headache and a lot of argueing. When he got in and there was no sound he went to check the bedrooms, empty. Couch? Renka lay fast asleep her arms wrapped tightly around a pillow and a small card that read : Harvey. 


	3. Chapter 3

Anything with Chapter in the title is probably related to the previous ones...Kinda like mini-stories...Wrote these in a hurry not much to say...

Chapter 3: There was an accident.

Ring Ring.

Renka slowly rolled over to glare at the phone.

Ring Ring.

It could be a telemarketer. Again.

Ring Ring.

Or Harvey calling to apologize for dumping her and going out with his co-worker.

Ring Ring.

Or the police.

Ring -Click.

"Hello, Kusanagi residence, resident Demon of the hour how may I steal you soul?" Renka mumbled into the phone. Knowing if it was important they'd keep talking.

"Ms. Kusanagi?" A weak weary older voice came over the phone. "Yes?"

"There's been an accident. With Harvey Dent. He's at General Gotha-" Renka left the phone hanging as she ran to get her keys.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hospitals are stinky.

"Hey, I told him not to call you." Harvey said glancing over at Renka. He still hurt from the burns and losss of Rachel. He didn't want to deal with Renka. Not now.

"I know, but apparently your other contact in case of emergency isn't answering her phone." Renka said with a gentle smile. Her sarcasm her way of apologizing. Harvey looked away. He felt her hand reach out and touch his and wanted to pull away. "What's that smell?"

The sudden question caught him off gaurd. "Probably my charred face." And Renka wrinkled her nose up and frowned. "Hospitals are stinky, huh? Want me to get an air freshner?" Harvey couldn't help but grin. She really was sweet. Deep down. Deep deep down. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Renka doesn't feel.

Renka recieved the news an hour after it happened. She cried and hid in her room. She stayed there for days before Bruce visited. He tried to help by talking about how felt about Harvey and Rachel. But after three hours of silence he stopped talking. "Do you hate Batman for murdering him?" Bruce asked looking at her she sighed and lifted her head slightly. " I don't hate Batman for saving people. I don't hate Harvey for killing a cop. I just don't feel anymore. So please...Go choke on a leaf and shut up." She growled her voice hoarse from not being used. Bruce stayed for only another minute. Then he did what Harvey would have done. He kissed her on the forehead and left her to cry. Renka stared out at the rain and wondered why she didn't even feel that?

T.T 150 of these...This is the fifth one. OMG. I hope you like these. I'm so tired. Love Batman and Joker, and Joker will arrive soon. I promise. I wrote the first 6 in one night and so that's what happened. I promise in the next batch I write Joker will have his own drabble.DA


	6. Crane's Journal 1

Okay, Crane's Journals will have there own sections, because I love Crane. I say these are unconnected but they will be used for foreshadow and other stuff that will happen in the chapter's sections. I don't think I did him justice, but I tried. I just find him so totally ukeish, and he will be written that way.

Random drabble, not connected. Crane's Journal #1

I've noticed that in my cell there is a bed against the wall a low cieling and dim lighting. I wonder if my keepers see the flaw in their plans of keeping me here. The Joker who is two doors down has already spoken out about his cell several times. He likes to complain. Perhaps it stems from an abusive childhood. He goes quiet at nights. Sometimes he scares me in the rec room, because he has no sense of personal boundaries. He constantly invades my area and asks me all the time what I'm doing. I've also realized he does wash his hair. It smells a little like vanilla, but I could be wrong. Also his roots ar brown. Must stop writing now. They're bringing him back to his cell after his therapy. He likes to stare at me when they bring him by. I don't mind. I like his eyes.

Give me reviews and I'll write more.DA


	7. Chapter 7

# 8 Joker the Clown

Joker liked being alone. He hated people. He didn't miss Renka. He didn't miss Jonathan Crane. He didn't miss Harley. He was happy. He wasn't sad. He told himself that every night. Before he went to bed. But when he dreamed. They were there. They were happy. They stayed with him. Renka held his hand and laughed. Jonathan tried to analyze them. Harley tried to braid Renka's hair everytime she slipped off to sleep on Joker's shoulder. Then he woke up. And even though he knew no one was there he hugged the air tightly and cried. He missed them.


End file.
